Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, specifically, to a pneumatic tire to be mounted on a light truck.
Description of Background Art
JP2010-30547A and JP2013-28300A describe examples of studies conducted on forming dimples on side surfaces. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.